Anthology of Obscenity
by TheOpenedWay
Summary: A series of smutty oneshots(Itachi/Sakura). 001. -There isn't much choice in men's fashion, but seeing Itachi in a well cut tux got Sakura all hot and bothered. AU


**_Author's Notes:_**

**_I have decided that I would test out the waters and paddle myself into the ItaSaku side of fanfiction. I plan on making this a whole catalog of ItaSaku smutty one shots(Ranging in lengths)! Because everyone knows that just sounds delicious! ;)_**

**_If you are unable to handle dirty words or dirty actions between the two characters; feel free to go back. You have been fic will be all citrus and very little to no plot._**

**_Prompt One: There isn't much choice in men's fashion, but seeing Itachi in that well cut tux got Sakura all hot and bothered._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

**_Please enjoy~_**

* * *

"Oh god." Ino fanned her face. "Is that even _legal?"_

"They own the Konoha Police Force, Ino. I highly doubt they would be doing anything illegal."

"You never know. I heard that Itachi used to be part of the Akatsuki. He might still do illegal things behind closed doors. You know, like being as hot as all get out."

Sakura huffed. "You heard that from Sasuke when he was being a pissy brat, I doubt that was true." Sakura mumbled before taking a swig of her wine.

"Shut up, five head." Ino stuck her tongue out childishly, holding her open palm to her forehead to show the insult.

The objects of their gawking were the Uchiha's. Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke strolled into the banquet hall that their party occupied for the evening. Sasuke said it was a party to celebrate all three's promotion or something; she was over tired when Sasuke gave her the whole spiel and she didn't care to listen. She was just there to be a supporting friend.

Unlike Ino, who was only here to gawk. Though, the three men did look absolutely amazing in their clean cut, black tuxedos. Sakura just had the decency to hide her blush behind her wine glass.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! What are you cutie pies doing all by yourselves?" A deep, yet childish voice called. "You waiting for the party to come to you, eh?"

Ino giggled. "Of course, Shisui-kun. Sit down and chat a little." The look in her eyes wanted more from him than just a conversation.

Sakura gave Shisui a welcoming smile and took another sip of her wine. She felt a feather light touch on her bare shoulder and looked up to see Itachi smiling politely down at her. "Hello, Sakura."

Oh god, why did he have to talk to her? "Hi." She peeped shyly. He became more godlike since the last time she saw him. It was impossible to be comfortable in his presence.

He smirked at her, obviously sensing her awkwardness. "You ladies both look nice."

_Right back at cha,_ Sakura thought. _Times ten._

Ino was wearing a long blue dress that made her eyes pop. It was simple, so she decided to add a jeweled belt. Only Ino could pull off something so simple and make it look as if it were the most expensive dress on the rack. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail with a diamond hair pin pulling her bangs back.

Sakura decided to go plain as well, considering she didn't listen to Sasuke and had no idea how fancy this would be. She had a simple, strapless high-low dress. It was a pale purple with a tiny bit of sequins over the bodice. Her hair was normal, choppy and just above her shoulders. She didn't look like the queen of the ball, but at least she didn't come in her hospital scrubs.

"Why thank you! I was scared Sakura would come in her hospital uniform, so just seeing her in a dress is eye pleasing!" That's Ino, always the mind reader. She snickered, Shisui quietly doing the same.

_Why do you have to say that in front of them?_ The embarrassing comment did not help her sudden shyness.

"I honestly didn't expect you to even come. You're such a workaholic, Sakura." Sasuke said, sitting down next to the pinkette.

"I had to be here to congratulate you three!" She mumbled defensively. "I don't work_ that_ much anyway." She grumbled to herself.

"Keep telling yourself that." Ino said under her breath before changing the topic. "You three all look very nice too! Who knew you men could rock tuxes so well?"

_So well that you had to wipe the drool from your mouth just a second ago?_ Sakura thought snidely.

Sakura peeked up at Itachi, admiring how nice he looked. His shoulders were broad and the suit did everything in its power to show how muscular he was. The sleeve length was perfect and so were his pants. It must have been custom made, because Itachi wouldn't wear it otherwise. Well, whoever made it did a damn good job.

Shisui's chuckle soon pulled Sakura out of her reverie. "Well thanks! Oh, and thanks for coming ladies!" He relaxed back into his chair and commenced more conversation with Ino. She happily chattered back, not wasting an opportunity to flirt.

Itachi had moved around the table to sit across from Sakura, smirking slightly when she averted her eyes.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. He's so hot. I'm acting like a prepubescent Ino. Not cool. Not cool. I can smell his cologne from here. Stop looking at me. He knows he's delicious and he's just waving it in front of my face. What a dick. _

That last thought brought quite a few dirty images to her mind, which did absolutely nothing to help decrease her blush. Ino was right, this wasn't legal. It wasn't even bearable to sit at the same table with him.

Getting up with a quiet, "Excuse me," Sakura turned and walked towards the door. She tried her damnedest not to stumble in her black pumps. She didn't need to embarrass herself further in front of everybody. Her escape needed to be uneventful and quiet as possible.

Sakura soon found herself in a random bathroom at the other end of the building. It was a singlet and was probably reserved for the staff. The water from the faucet splashed into the basin as she wet a paper towel to dab her flushed face. She'd have to reapply her makeup after this.

Pulling up her bodice because her bra was on the verge of peeping out, she pulled and smoothed out her dress until she was satisfied. Next up was makeup. She'd reapply the whole shebang, just to stay away from that table as long as possible. Bending down to pick up her purse, she bumped her nose straight into said object… and the very masculine hand holding it.

"You are avoiding me."

Didn't she lock the freaking door? Why was _he_ even in here?

"No…" Sakura replied meekly, refusing to look up at Itachi. Oh god, she could feel the blush she worked so hard to get rid of resurfacing.

"Hmm, really?" Setting her purse back down on the ground and moving to lean against the wall next to the mirror. "Well, our perspective on things seems to differ."

"O-oh?" Sakura coughed awkwardly. "How so?"

"You go out at night with Sasuke and Naruto every Friday night because you all have Saturdays off. You also go get breakfast with them on Mondays. Each time Sasuke mentioned that I would be joining, you had a convenient reason on why you could not come."

Sakura turned towards the mirror and grasped the sides of the sink. She couldn't look at him. "I'm sorry that you think I did that…"

"You haven't responded to any of my calls." Itachi was suddenly behind her, whispering into the shell of her ear. His lips started to move down towards the base of her neck. _Oh god, was that his tongue? _

"I got a new number…" Sakura grumbled, trying to sound unaffected. Though, she wasn't very good at faking anything, especially when it came to Itachi.

"I checked Sasuke's phone, your number is exactly the same." Itachi's long fingers wound their way into her cherry locks, pulling her head back so her neck was completely exposed to him. "Don't be so foolish to think you could throw the new Superintendent General of the Konoha Police Force off so easy."

Sakura's breathing became ragged and she struggled to regain her composure as Itachi's mouth left small kisses along her pulse. She felt a nip here and a nip there before he roughly bit down on the skin below her ear. His tongue flicked out to help the slight sting ebb.

Itachi pulled her head back further so he could place a hot, wet kiss to the corner of her mouth. Stuttering over her gasps, Sakura tried to recollect herself, only to feel his other hand slide down her waist, over her stomach, and down to her thighs where the bottom of her dress lay. The hand tangled in her hair let go to help its twin hike up her dress.

"_Itachi!"_ Sakura hissed. Her steel grip left the edges of the sink to try and slap his hands away.

"Would you be cheating on anyone if we proceeded?" Sakura shook her head. "Then relax," he growled against her ear. "You know you want to."

With that said, Itachi gently pulled her hands away so he could resume. He was so fast, because the next second her spanks were pooled around her heels with her underwear following its lead. Itachi's thumb and pointer finger pulled apart her nether lips; his other hand stroking and fondling her clit. She couldn't help the loud moan that came out, clenching her teeth to hold back the gasp that wanted to come out too. Her hands found purchase back on the sink. Itachi chuckled.

Sakura was in a strange purgatory of delight and disgust. This was all happening so fast. Here she was, in some small, nothing of a bathroom, enjoying the dirty acts Itachi Uchiha was performing on her. His fingers plucked at her clit, making her moan more than she would like to admit. While his one hand worked on her little button, his other moved south to draw circles around her opening.

Sakura clenched her trembling thighs together, hoping to god it would cause his hand to slip inside her, anything to cool down the burning flames she felt inside. She was hot and trembling all over. Her blood felt like magma coursing through her veins and pooling in her abdomen. She felt like she would explode into a puddle of hot mush any second.

Bucking her hips forward, she felt the palm of his one hand grind into her in the most delicious of places. She bucked again, and he groaned with her as her ass accidentally grinded back into his own arousal. Fulfilling her desires like the gentleman he was, Itachi slid his middle finger into her slick heat, both of them sounding their approval. His palm rubbed against her clit and it just felt like heaven.

"It-_ahh-_chi…" Sakura gasped. Her grip was so tight she swore the basin now hand finger indents. "Ooh, yes. Right _ahh_ there…OH!"

"How many men have seen you like this since you left my bed, Sakura?" Itachi whispered dangerously in her ear. She cried out, almost painfully, when he pulled his finger out of her. "How many have seen you moaning, and panting, and as desperate as an _animal _at their feet?"

She regretted meeting his eyes in the mirror. He was tall, so handsome, and so _dangerous._ Any chance to get out before she was too deep was gone. There was so much unrestrained desire in his face. His eyes were raw and hungry and burning with such passion that Sakura could feel the orgasm building up tenfold.

He pushed in his finger until the first knuckle. "No one!" she screamed. Sakura lost her grip on the sink and supported herself on her elbows, clenching her fingers into her hair just so she could hold onto something.

Itachi studied her in the mirror, watching her face contort in bliss as he used two fingers to fuck her. They pumped, twisted, and curled inside her. Her essence oozed out as she hit her peak and fell over the edge he worked so hard to push her up to. He covered her mouth as she screamed. You could never be too careful.

Sakura came down from her invigorating high quite slowly, well, that's what it felt like. She had come to only to be facing Itachi. She was seated on the sink uncomfortably, but that didn't matter. He licked the last bit of her cum off of his digits before snapping his hand out to grab the back of her neck and pull her in for a rough kiss. It was the kind of kiss girls sighed about while watching it happen on a big screen; head tilting, neck grasping, and a whole lot of tongue. The pinkette was so into it she barely noticed Itachi releasing his member from his pants and sliding on a condom. So, he freaking had this planned? Her breath hitched as he pushed himself inside of her and she honestly thought she heard him _snarl. _

Regaining herself, Sakura grabbed the Uchiha heir's face and forced him to look at her. His eyes were murky and lust filled as he pumped in and out of her, but he was still calm enough to listen. "Tell me you need me…" She pleaded, almost brokenly. "Tell me you want me… please…"

His hand found purchase in her hair and he pulled their faces even closer. "Let me show you how much I fucking _want_ you."

Itachi kissed her smoothly as he thrusted into her. He could feel her tighten her walls thrust for thrust, and he almost came, but it was way too soon in the game for that. Her hands twined themselves in his hair, pulling slightly as she pulled away to press a hot kiss to his jaw. She had added the fuel to the fire, causing him to thrust into her roughly.

Sakura groaned against his neck, half in pleasure, half in pain because of the faucet digging into her behind. Scooting to the very edge just has he gave a particularly hard thrust, she moaned when he hit that perfect spot. "There!" She hissed.

Grabbing her waist, he pulled his pink lover right up against him. Sakura hid her face in his neck as he reached down to rub her engorged little button, pushing her to climax once more. Her scream was muffled into his shirt. Itachi followed her lead after a couple of rough, hurried thrusts. His fingers dug into her back rather harshly, but he desperately needed something to grab on to.

It took a full minute for Sakura to regain her breath. Itachi was much quicker to compose, but he liked the way she combed her fingers through his hair, he didn't want to move and ruin the moment. He did, after all, finally have her back in his clutches.

Deciding enough was enough, even though he truly didn't want to, Itachi pulled away. Grabbing some paper towels, he handed them to Sakura. When she quirked her eyebrow at him, he sighed. "We still have to eat, Sakura. You wouldn't want your arousal to ruin your dress for all to see."

Sakura blushed, stammering, "B-B-Baka!"

* * *

"I'm putting my money on him taking a dump. That's why he's always tight faced. He's freaking constipated." Shisui snickered.

Sasuke sighed. "I guess. He's probably nervous for his speech."

"He's late, he better be nervous."

"Father looks like he's going to have a shit, too."

Before Shisui could reply, Ino came back and whispered something juicy in his ear. So his little cousin had a party in the bathroom, eh? That explains the flustered pinkette soon wobbling her way back to the table. Even Itachi had that after sex glow on him as he walked up to the front of the room to say a few words.

Well, he wasn't about to let either of them live this down.

* * *

**_Aaaand there we have it!_**

**_If you liked this first installment, then please send me some prompt ideas through a review! I only have a couple in my mind and I would love a challenge! So send them my way!_**


End file.
